1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for selecting traffic information which concerns a route of a vehicle with a terminal unit in a traffic network and which is transmitted by a central station and further is directed to a terminal unit and a central station for carrying out the process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A route through the traffic network from a desired starting location to a desired target location can be determined for a vehicle with a terminal unit in a central traffic station based on distances and current traffic information such as traffic backups, etc. and transmitted to the terminal unit. It is also possible to determine in the terminal unit a route between a desired starting point and an end point in the traffic network. In particular, traffic information concerning a location at a great distance from the current location is of secondary importance for the decision about updating a route. When a complete map of the traveled traffic network is contained in the terminal unit, it is possible for traffic information sent from the central traffic station and received in the terminal unit to be allocated to determined roads or cities, etc. In the absence of a complete digital map of the traveled traffic network, it is not possible for roads to which traffic information relates to be identified in the terminal unit for a relevance check for the current route.